Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand!
by Morrigan Anne Aensland
Summary: The world has been cast into darkness... Its only hope is a young vampire hunter named Django. Will the Sun prevail? Read and find out. Please R&R.
1. Episode I Istrakan: City of Death!

Boktai:

The Sun is in your Hand 

\ ^ /

/ v \ Prolouge: Istrakan; City of Death!

In a place not to far from here and now, the end of the world approaches. The Undead have appeared, breaking the cycle of Life and Death. The evolution of species ceases, and one by one, they become extinct.

What can save this world?...

The Sun. 

But who to harness it's power?... Who, indeed...

My name is Django. I am a vampire hunter, I am the heir to the Solar gun, the [Gun Del Sol]. I have come to this city, [Istrakan], to destroy my mortal enemy, [The Count of Ground-Soaking Blood]. I am to meet my father's master on the right-hand bridge to [Fog Castle].

It's a cold night as I approach the fork in the road. The moon is new, and the only light comes from the stars, and the glowing of strange crystal-like structures. I wonder what they are.

"[Istrakan], city of death. A place inhabited by the undead." I hear a voice say. I look around. No one is there...

"So long has darkness shrouded our world... but the Sun shall rise again!" 

In a blinding flash of light, an entity appears... It is... ... ...

"Greetings, Solar Boy, heir to the Solar Gun, the [Gun Del Sol]!"

... A Sunflower?!?!

" I am Master Otenko."

Uh-huh. Prove it, daisy-boy.

"It is time to hunt down the Count, and avenge your father's death at his hands!" said Otenko.

Hmm... Maybe he is my father's master. I have no choice but to trust him. Plus, he seems friendly enough.

"Follow me, Solar Boy!" Otenko says as he hurries off. I follow him, knowing that this is the way to [Fog Castle]. 

We arrive in a large open area. "By the way," Otenko says to me, "What is your name?"

"I am called Django."

"Hmmm... That's a very heroic sounding name, Django."

"Thank you, Master Otenko."

"Hmmmmm...." Otenko appears to be in deep thought about something. "This area is just about big enough for the [Pile Driver]!"

Pile Driver? What's that?

" Heh-heh! Watch this, Django!" says Otenko. I don't know what he's gonna do. I'm a little nervous. He goes to the center of this open area, and, with great energy, shouts, " TAIYOOOOOOOOOOOH!" 

Aaagh! There's another blinding flash of light! Is he ever gonna stop doing that?! But, as the light dies down, my eyes widen in amazement as to what I see before me...

The large area is now covered in intricate designs. In the center of all of this, there is a circle with an odd hexagonal pattern in it. It resembles the shape of a coffin.

"This is the [Pile Driver], Django! This is how we purify the [Immortals]! Immortals cannot die, and yet they are not living. Since they cannot be killed, we must purify them using the [Pile Driver] and the power of the Sun! Only the rays of the Sun can activate the [Pile Driver]."

" So, I have to wait until morning in order to activate the [Pile Driver]?"

"I'm afraid so. Ain't no light at night."

"What about the moon?"

Otenko just stares at me as if I have birds coming out of my ears.

"Oh, wait, there's no moon tonight!" I say, rather embarrassed.

" Well, Solar Boy, we'd best hop to it if we want to get to the Count!"

"Right!" I reply, as we take off to [Fog Castle]. What dangers lie before me, I do not know, but I know this: I will make sure that the Sun will rise again!

To be continued in Ch. 1....


	2. Episode II The Castle in the Mist

Boktai

The Sun is in your Hands

CH. 1 - The Castle in the Mist

"This is it, Django! This is Fog Castle! The lair of your enemy, the Count of Ground-Soaking Blood!" Master Otenko says to me as we near the castle gates. Count of ground-soaking blood? That doesn't sound too friendly. "Come now! It's not much farther!" So we travel on.

A few minutes into our entrance, some birds fly at me, obviously trying to attack me. Fortunately for me, I remember that I have the Gun Del Sol. "EAT SOLAR ENERGY, YOU BEAKED FREAKS!" I shout as I fire blasts of pure, concentrated UV rays at the soon-to-be-Kentucky-Fried-Crows. Soon, the ground was littered with the smoldering remains of my avian enemies. "..."

Master Otenko beams proudly at me. "Good work, Solar Boy! Now let's go!" So we hurry off.

It hasn't even been a minute since we last started moving, when more creeps appear. But this time, they're a little... un-dead. Yeah. That's the word.

"Holy crap! What the heck are those!" I blurt out. Upon hearing my voice, the ghoul-thingies suddenly become alert.

"Quick!" Master Otenko whispers hoarsely, "Flatten yourself against the wall! Hurry!" Not wanting to be found by the ghoul-thingies, I immediately obey. The air is tense. My heart is racing at a million beats per minute as the ghoul-thingies draw nearer. ... ... To my surprise, the ghouls make a sound of confusion, and then walk in the other direction. "Django, shoot them from behind with the Solar Gun!"

When I blast the ghouls in the back, the screech in surprise, and then appear to be...

"Stunned." Otenko says. "When shot from behind, Boks as well as other undeads become stunned. Hurry!" He says, gesturing towards the door. "Go inside, before they come to!" So I rush past the Boks and enter the castle.

Upon entering the castle, more Boks appear. This time, they see me. Crud.

"Django! When a Bok spots you, it'll release a substance called Klorofolun! Klorofolun will drain your health when it touches you!" says Master Otenko.

Double crud.

The Bok that spotted me releases the… stuff. All of a sudden, it starts to attack me! "Use the Solar Gun to purify it!" Shouts Otenko. So I pull the trigger of the Gun Del Sol, and let loose some solar-powered justice! Holy Mackerel! The Klorofolun just disappeared! I'm safe! I-… Oh No. My little undead "pal" looks like he's going to spew some more of that crap out.

"Eat sunlight, zombie-thing!" I shout as I blast the ghoul several times until it's knocked out. Man, I wish this gun could actually KILL the undead. It looks like there are no Boks in the next room, so I go ahead into it. Yup, seems safe enough. I think I'll take this opportunity to look around… hey! "Master Otenko, what's that?" I say pointing to something that resembles a machine of some sort.

"That?" replies Otenko. "That's a Solar Station! You can use it to withdraw energy when you need some sun! Go ahead, try it! Your Gun Del Sol looks like it could use some juice. Just stand in front of the station and pull the trigger!"

He's right; I'm almost out of energy. So I stand in front of the Solar Station and pull the trigger. Suddenly, a warm feeling comes over me, and as I look down at my Gun Del Sol, I see that it's fully charged! Sweet! Now I can head into the next room.

Well, I'm in the next room. There are more Boks. This sucks. There are too many of them, and all this stupid gun can do is stun! ...Hey, is that a treasure chest over in the corner there? I stealthily sneak towards the corner, and no Boks spot me. Alright, time to see what crap is in this box… Hmm? It's some sort of frame or something. "Master Otenko, what's this?" I ask as I hold up the thingy.

"Gasp!" gasps Master Otenko, his eyes getting all… buggy. Man, that's freaky. "Django," he continues, "That is the Knight frame for the Gun Del Sol!" Knight frame? Whuzzat? "This frame will allow you to destroy the undead!" Destroy? Alriiiiiight! I take off the Fighter frame and snap on the Knight frame. Okay, now to test it out!

I sneak up behind one of the little suckers, and pull the trigger of the Solar Gun. The ghoul glows yellow, lets out a shriek (which makes me think that Boks can't hear too well, 'cause the others didn't even twitch), and then dissolves into nothing! "YEAH, EAT THAT, SUCKA!"

The Boks turn towards me. They CAN hear, dammit! I can't shoot them all at once! "Django, hold the trigger, and you can fire a solar spread!" says the bumbling sunflower named Otenko. Hold the trigger, huh? Sounds good to me! "Eat this, you undead bastards! SOLAR SPREAD!" I say as the Boks all disintegrate. YEAH! I kicked butt! I rock!

As I progress through the castle, I learn a lot of new things, like sidling up against a wall, knocking on said wall to attract the enemy's attention, and blasting said enemy into oblivion. Stealth, thy name is Django! I feel like Solid Snake!

We come to a long, winding staircase. Okay, so it really isn't all that long, and it's not really winding, but it's a staircase, nonetheless. After climbing the steps, we reach a door.

"This belongs to the Count…" says Master Otenko. He turns to me. "Django, we must be careful, it could be a trap." I nod, and slowly open the door…

Me: Well, here is the long-awaited second chapter! Sorry for it being so late! Please R&R, and _domo arigato_!

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BOKTAI- Django encounters his first boss battle! Can he grasp the power of the sun in his hands and save the day? See ya next time in "Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hands- Episode III 'The Pile Driver'!"


End file.
